The Legend of Super Mario: Warp Whistle of Time
by rethramine
Summary: Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom is feed up with saving the Princess. after a fight with the Princess, Mario uses the Crimson Warp Whistle, a Family heirloom, to warp away, but something goes wrong, and he promptly finds himself in the company of Link, the kind-hearted adventurer, in the strange land of Hyrule! Will Mario make it back to the Kingdom, or will he be stuck, forever?


_hi FanFiction, this will be my first evr fanfic, hope you like it. i am autistic, but i try my best._

FanFiction:

THE LEGEND OF SUPER MARIO,

WARP WHISTLE OF TIME

CHAPTER: 1

Mario's new adventure

LOCATION: Bowser's Castle

He had had enough. All the time, it was _Mario help me_ this and_ Mario save me_ that. It was extremely annoying for a plump plumber of his age, with a very successful business back in the real world. As Mario ran along Bowser castle's corridors, cooking Goombas with his fireballs on the way, he reflected on how many times he had saved Princess Peach Toadstool from the evil clutches of King Bowser Koopa. The evil reptile had always tried to get his claws on the Princess,

And every time he did, it fell on Mario to go get the Princess back. And what did he get for some thanks? A cake, every time, that's what. No wonder Luigi had given him a gym membership for his birthday.

Mario finally reached Bowser's room and, as sure as he his name was Mario, said lizard was standing, watching, waiting.

"So Mario," Bowser hissed in his grating voice," we meet…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mario interrupted, rudely, "heard it all before."

"That was rude!" Princess toadstool yelled from her cage, suspended above Mario.

"Yeah? Well when you come to save me sometime, maybe you can have a polite conversation with this monster!" Mario roared at the Princess, pointing at Bowser.

Time seemed to hold it's breath as Mario finished his outburst.

Mario was so steamed by the time he had finished his angry explosion at the Princess, he brought out his special Crimson Warp Whistle. The Crimson Warp Whistle was a beautifully hand-crafted wood one, painted a deep red and had been past down Mario's family for countless generations. His intention was to warp away to somewhere to let off steam, but Fate had different ideas.

Mario played a soft, ringing tune and warped away, but instead of appearing in his room in the Mushroom palace, he had landed in a strange field. Head first.

_MARIO, HERE, YOU FULFIL YOUR DESTINY, OR DIE TRYING! _

Mario sat up, rubbed his head and looked around. It was high noon and he was sitting in the lushest grass his hands had ever felt, and as he looked around, his eyes sucked in the landscape that surrounded him.

Over in one direction, there was a small hill with a house on top. The house was accompanied by what looked like a track and a stable. Over in the other direction, big white walls stretched around a big town, a draw bridge pierced the wall's white majesty like a wooden wart.

The town had a castle in the background, the triple spires skewering the clouds and wrapping them around the three towers like a fluffy blanket.

Mario had just decided to go visit the castle to see if he was still in the mushroom kingdom and, he prayed silently, to see if there was a warp pipe around.

Suddenly, a horse came flying past, knocking Mario to the ground. Mario screamed curses as he fell, rolling down the hill, and he whacked his head on some stone ruins and fell unconscious. The last thing he remembered seeing was a figure of emerald green standing over him and a sword at his throat.

Mario woke up screaming. As his scream ended, he looked around and saw the emerald green figure with the sword. The man looked roughly 17 to Mario, with blonde hair blooming from beneath his green cap. His stern-looking face seemed peaceful because he was asleep, although Mario didn't think that anyone could sleep through his night-terrors. There was a shield and a bow and quiver sat up against the ruins wall. Mario remembered his fall down the hill and he felt the back of his head. He winced. The back of his head was bandaged heavily, the blood-soaked bandages signalling to Mario that the green-clad figure wasn't as evil as he originally seemed.

"So, you're finally awake."

Mario froze. He slowly turned his head to face the teenager who had helped him. As soon as he did, he felt really guilty. How could he think that this man is evil? His eyes, his deep, blue eyes resonated with a look of pure trust. He looked like the kind of person who would risk his life for anyone who's in trouble.

"My name's Link. Pretty rough landing you had back there." said Link, a look of worry masking his face.

Mario stared at Link, unable to process anything but the question stirring inside him.

"Where…am…I?" Mario stuttered, afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Why, you are a strange one. You're in Hyrule!" Link replied gleefully.

"Hyrule?" Mario was shocked. He had never heard of the place.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Link replied quizzically.

"Ever heard of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Can't say I have."

"Then I'm not from around here."

Mario was startled as a bright ball of light come shooting out from beneath Link's cap. He was startled further when the ball spoke at him.

"Who are you!?" the ball of light roared, obviously miffed at something.

As Mario had no discernable reply to this question, his answer was to start a fireball in his hand and to roast the light ball to a crisp.

As Mario contemplated roasting the ball, link must have seen the fireball in his hand, because the next thing Mario knew, link's sword was at his throat. Mario extinguished his fireball and the light orb spun away to flutter over link's shoulder.

"Don't hurt navi" Link growled menacing at Mario.

"Navi?" Mario inquired.

"Yes, Navi," link replied, sword still pointing at Mario, "My fairy friend."

Link watched as Mario's face exploded with hysterical laughter. Soon, Mario was rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Link yelled at Mario.

"What kind of ass-backwards world is this?" Mario spluttered, between bouts of laughter, "Fairies? Next thing you know, people are gonna be using a magical flute thing to free a princess from some soul-less ginger troll who stole some three part gold thing! How outrageous is that!? HA HA HA HA!"

"Wow!" exclaimed link, lowering his sword, "That's exactly my problem! How did you know?"

Mario stood up of the ground and said, "Really? I just made it up then." He wore a look of horror and shock.

"Yea, that's my story." Link started to explain, "I was a very young kokiri, a race of children unable to age past ten, when the Great deku tree summoned me to help free him from Gohma, a cursed bug monster. After beating Gohma, the great deku tree gave me the Kokiri's Emerald and promptly died. After beating Barinade inside Lord Jabu-Jabu and King Dodongo inside Dodongo's cavern, I rushed back to the castle to find it in ruins. Ganondorf of the gerudo had launched an attack on Hyrule castle to get the Ocarina of Time from Princess Zelda so he could open the door to the Sacred Realm and obtain the Triforce."

Mario was transfixed in Link's tale, but as soon as he had said there was a princess here, Mario suddenly steeled up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Link asked, seemingly happy to not have to recite his tale further.

"More Princesses." Mario grumbled.

"More?"

"Yeah, back in my world, I was the one who always had to go out of my way to rescue Princess Toadstool, and all I got for it was a stupid cake! Do I look like I need a cake to you?" Mario held out his belly.

Link chuckled softly.

Suddenly, Link stood up, sword in hand. He scanned around the landscape and saw something obviously bad, because he jumped down behind the brick wall and squatted down. Mario was about to ask Link what the hell was going on when, suddenly, a figure in white jumped over the wall, doing a flip, and landed behind Mario with three arrows loaded into a bow. The figure had blue eyes and blonde hair, sort of like Link, but also had a cloth covering the mouth and the top of the head. The figure also had a weeping eye drawn on the front of its bodysuit. Mario found the triple arrows threatening, so he charged a fireball up to throw. Mario saw Link get up from his spot behind the wall and then he STARTED WALKING towards the figure.

"OI, LINK, are you insane?!" Mario hollered at Link, who was still walking towards the figure.

Strangely enough, link said something to the strange figure, who promptly lowered the bow and arrows to the ground and started to talk with Link. Soon, Link and the figure started to walk toward Mario.

"Hey, Mario, I'd like you to meet an old friend, Sheik." Link beamed.

"The guy with the arrows is a friend?" Mario replied, dissipating his fireball.

"Yeah." Link said back.

"Hello." Sheik giggled in a strangely feminine way, which Mario found weird.

"_He's hiding something very important from me and Link."_ Mario thought to himself.

"_But what could it be?"_

Sheik turned to face Link, saying, "Hey, Link, have you got the medallions?"

"Yeah, I got 'em" link replied.

"Excuse me, but what are the medallions?" Mario interjected.

"The medallions are the key," Sheik wheeled around to face Mario, "to beating Ganondorf." As Sheik said that name, Mario saw the pain of a young girl surface in his eyes.

"Ganondorf." Mario pondered, "Link said something about him too."

Suddenly, a wolf howled somewhere off in the distance.

When Mario turned back to face Link and Sheik, he found them starting to set up a campsite. Link already had three different tarps hung up on poles for bedding and shelter. Sheik was mashing herbs on meat together for food.

Mario decided to help out, so he ran around grabbing grass and sticks, then fireballed them to make a camp-fire. Mario was happy with his fire, which Sheik was already cooking his concoction over. Link was tending to his horse over behind the wall.

Mario found the silence oddly irritating, so he pulled out his special Crimson Warp Whistle and started to play. As he was playing he became aware of two more sounds ringing out through the night. Mario opened his eyes and gazed upon Link and Sheik, who had joined Mario around the campfire and were playing along with him. Link was playing an aqua blue, tear-drop shaped wind instrument and Sheik was playing a golden lyre. Mario recognized the lyre because he had seen one when he had gone to the Mushroom Orchestra with Princess Peach. After a long time playing together, Mario dropped the tune and there was silence.

Mario was the first to kill the silence, "Link, what's your instrument called?"

"It's an Ocarina. The Ocarina of Time." Link replied, an air of authority in his voice.

"Oh Kay" Was all that Mario said.

CHAPTER: 2

Mario's new friends

LOCATION: Hyrule and the

Surrounding area

It was so curious. Mario was so stumped. _"Who is this Sheik and what is he hiding?" _Mario would often speculate. Some nights, there would be a blast of light from sheik's tent. Link and Mario couldn't go and see what was going on because Sheik had placed a magic protection spell on his tent, so the others couldn't peep in. and when ever they cornered Sheik about the light, he'd get all defensive and would go and hunt without a word. Mario was also a bit annoyed with Link. Every time anyone would mention Princess Zelda to his face, his eyes would go all misty and he would just sit there, doing nothing except sit there. Staring into space. _"He really has fallen for this Princess, hasn't he?" _Mario would think. _"Why would any man in his right mind fall for some stuck-up Princess always in need of rescuing?" _

One night, Mario had a dream. It was of three girls. One was green, the other was blue and the last was red. They had very defined facial features, yet Mario couldn't make out what they actually looked like. When the girls talked, it seemed like they all talked at once. They said, "_MARIO, YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO HYRULE FOR A REASON. WE NEED YOU TO RETRIEVE THE ROYAL FAMILY'S TREASURE. WE REQUIRE THE OCARINA OF TIME FROM THE HERO, LINK. _

_PRINCESS ZELDA REQUIRES THE OCARINA FOR THE RITUAL THAT WILL PLACE THE EVIL BEING, GANONDORF, BACK INTO THE EVIL REALM."_

"But why? Link's my friend, and stealing from your friends is disrespectful and evil." Mario tried to reason with the girls, but to no avail.

"_MARIO, YOU ARE DISPOSABLE TO US, WE GODDESS OF HYRULE, CAN EASILY STRIKE YOU DOWN IF YOU DO NOT ASSIST US WITH OUR REQUIREMENT."_ The goddess uttered in unison.

Mario awoke with a start. He knew what he must do, if he was to return to the Mushroom kingdom, still breathing. He needed to steal the Ocarina of Time from Link, and he wasn't going to like it. Mario hopped up from the ground and left his tent, walking over to link's shelter. Mario peered into the tent, relieved that Link slept in his clothes, like himself. He slipped in side and gazed around. After some time, Mario spotted Link's knapsack. He tiptoed over to it and stopped. Link stirred in his sleep and what Mario saw scared him to the core.

"_Who the hell sleeps with a sword?" _Mario thought in a whisper, as if his thoughts were loud enough to wake the sleeping Hylian. Mario reached down with his gloved digits, and after a bit of rummaging around, Mario's fingers closed around the Ocarina. He brought the instrument out and froze. Link was stirring. He let out a sigh ad rolled over again. Mario re-traced his steps and exited the tent rather hastily.

Mario sprinted back to his tent and lunged into bed. He fell asleep virtually right away, hoping to catch the slimes who forced him into stealing from his only friend in this world. He was going to give them a piece of his mind.

Once again, the three girls materialised in Mario dream, saying_ "SO, YOU'VE GOT THE OCARINA. NOW…""_YEAH, WHAT DESPICABLE THING MUST I COMMIT NOW!?" Mario yelled at the trio of females. The girls, who were obviously not used to being talked to in this manner, reacted slowly.

"_UM, UH, YOU NEED TO GIVE THE OCARINA TO SHEIK."_

"_Sheik!?" _Mario pondered, _"I knew he was hiding something!" _

Mario woke quickly and angrily. He had a bone to pick. A rather big bone, indeed.

He exited his tent, walking slowly and menacingly, a plan of attack forming in the depths of his mind. Mario walked up to Sheik's tent, touched it and frowned. It was to

his annoyance, and not to his surprise, that Sheik had his protective shield up. He stepped back and got ready. This was going to be fun.

Link woke up quickly. He hadn't really opened his eyes yet, but he knew that something was wrong. _"What's that sound?" _he thought, when suddenly it hit him. Hard. _"IT'S FIRE!" _Link rushed from his tent, sword in hand. He looked around and Sheik's tents, burning like a beacon on a dark sea. He ran over to the tent, ready to try and fan the fire away. Then he stopped. Mario was standing a few metres away, launching strings of fireballs at the tent.

"Mario, what the hell are you doing!?" Link screamed, "Are you out of your freaking mind!?"

"Sheik's hiding something!" Mario retorted, still angry, "I got told to give him the Ocarina of Time by three girls. They told me to steal the Ocarina from you. I only did that because they threatened to kill me. But when they said give it to Sheik, I had had enough."

Mario threw something at Link. He caught it, only realizing that it was the Ocarina of Time when he was holding it. Suddenly, the tent fell apart under the weight of the fire and a figure jumped out of the blaze. Mario stared up at the figure, which was flying in the sun. He had a bad feeling about this. _"Wait, that doesn't look like Sheik. That looks like a girl in a dress!"_ Mario thought. Suddenly, there was a flash in the sky and the girl in the dress flicked and the familiar form of Sheik started falling.

Sheik landed with a thud upon the hard, sun-baked ground. He looked up at Mario, pure rage burning in his eyes.

"WHY'D YOU BURN MY TENT?" Sheik roared, droplets of spit flying everywhere.

"WHY DID THOSE THREE GIRLS TELL ME TO GIVE THE OCARINA OF TIME TO YOU AFTER I STOLE IT?" Mario retorted angrily.

"I need it to complete the ritual" Sheik replied, then promptly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Hold on," Mario suddenly stopped and stared quizzically at Sheik, "Those girls had told me that Princess Zelda needed the Ocarina to do the ritual. You're not Zelda, cause you're a boy, so if I were to give the Ocarina to you, I would be struck down by the girls in my dream. That's why I need to give it to the Princess. Not you."

"That's where you're wrong." Sheik replied, huffing as if a massive scandal was just yelled out around him.

Suddenly, sheik made random hand signs in the air and Mario just looked on, a look of bewilderment on his face. Suddenly, the air seemed to expand around them and the burst of light which Mario was so used to seeing covered up by the tent out in the open burst out around the camp.

Mario was forced to look away due to the explosive force of the light, but when he turned back, what he saw made him think, _it was so obvious!_

The man known as Sheik no longer stood where Mario last saw him, but instead a girl in white royal robes was standing where sheik was a second ago. Link turned bone-white when he saw who was standing before him. Then he returned to his senses and rocketed down on to one knee and looked down on to the ground. He murmured something, then said it louder.

"Welcome back, Princess Zelda"

_Cliffhangers for Mario, see you later, FanFiction!_


End file.
